


Sparks on the 3rd of July

by NegativeSpaceWalk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeSpaceWalk/pseuds/NegativeSpaceWalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Public transportation on federal holidays is never fun, but if Clint can keep up his courage his commute might just be worth the bother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks on the 3rd of July

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I wrote last year during my long commute and edited this year on my much shorter one when July swung around again.
> 
> This is my first posted fic so hopefully everything is formatted and tagged properly. Let me know if something is wrong or missing.

Clint’s eyes flitted between the end of the metro car and the business card in his hand, tripping over his own chicken scratch that meandered across the white card. He’d been working up the courage to hand over the card for the past two days and today was his last chance. He was staying well away from public transport on the fourth, and the security sweeps would wind down after the holiday.

Not to mention Natasha would kill him if he chickened out again.

Clint considered it a sign that it was always the same anti-terrorism officer sweeping the trains he was on. Especially considering he switched between three lines on his way to and from work. Seeing the officer, one P. Coulson, at the end of his commute yesterday had made his night. That alone should be enough of a reason to take a chance and give the man his cellphone number.

The first time Clint had looked up and seen the officer he had blurted out “Hello officer.” and then without pause “My what big guns you have.” which would normally have embarrassed him to death, but Coulson had just laughed. 

Really, between the laugh, the crows feet and the air of badass competency that surrounded the man Clint’s crush had been near instantaneous.

The second and third meetings did nothing to dissuade the crush. Coulson had actually stopped to say good morning and have a quick chat as the train moved between stations. It was mostly just polite conversation, about the weather or the AC being out in the cars, but Clint didn’t see him stopping to talk with anyone else.

Clint was staring out the window, watching the graffiti covered buildings blur by, when he heard the whoosh and rattle of the connecting door opening. He felt a dopey smile appear on his face as Coulson started making his sweep down the car, not stumbling even as the train stuttered its way over old rails.

“Well howdy officer” Clint said as Coulson reached the end of the car Clint was standing at. 

“Good morning, see anything suspicious?” Coulson asked, a small smile on his face.

Clint returned the smile “Just your ability to look so put together in this weather.”

The blush that dusted the tops of Coulson ears was absolutely adorable and Clint would hug him if there wasn’t a bulletproof vest and a slightly alarming array of weapons in the way. As the train entered into the final turn before they reached his station, Clint knew he had to act.

“So I know this is probably really inappropriate, and you’re on duty, and I don’t even know your first name, and you are way out of my league, and probably not interested.” Clint took a quick breath a shoved the business card at a stunned looking Coulson “but I really want to go out on a date with you, so here’s my cellphone number. If your interested please text, or more likely if not let me know anyway, please?”

Clint fidgeted at the silence, hoping the other man would say something before the train pulled into the station. When the train doors opened without Coulson having said a word Clint quickly made his way out of the car without meeting the other man’s eyes, shouting a quick “Hope you have a good day” over his shoulder. 

Clint was thankful the blush on his face could be blamed on the heat.

\--

Clint fidgeted with his phone all day, but used the excuse of being professional to avoid checking it. Clint cursed the federal holiday schedule under his breath when Natasha cornered him right as the clock hit one.

“You’ve been fiddling with your phone all day and you either check it or I will do it for you and I will give the stupidest, most idiotic response to whatever I find there.” Natasha's voice was full of icy promise as Clint desperately looked for a way out, he wasn’t ready to face the rejection yet.

Clint was about to speak when Natasha cut him off “Check it now Clint” each word punctuated with a sharp jab of a lacquered nail to his chest.

Knowing he was never going to win Clint pulled his phone out of his pocket. Natasha gave him the stink eye as he dragged out the process of punching in his security code.

The icon for his text messages was lit up to show one unread message. Clint held his breath as opened up the app, afraid of what he would find there.

“My first name is Phil. Do you want to get dinner?”

The smile that made its way unto his face when he read it was enough for Natasha to smack him on the back of his head. “I told you he would say yes, this is why you should listen to me.”

Clint gave her a small hug in thanks and went to pack up his stuff so he could head home. He had a date to prepare for after all.


End file.
